


Black Briar Reserve

by Shingekinohom0



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sadri is a little shit, Violence, Windhelm, Windhelm appears larger than it is for realism, cutesy moment, little punk gets beaten up, mostly not canon, not canon, probably some smut idk yet, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingekinohom0/pseuds/Shingekinohom0
Summary: An Altmer thief walks into the city of Windhelm for the first time in search of a shop to sell off his filched goods when he comes across a run-down store owned by a certain stiff-necked Dunmer. What is supposed to be a one-time encounter is followed by much, much more.





	1. Innocent beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this as a tribute to Revyn because I feel like he's a bit of an underrated male spouse. He is honestly a darling and one of my favourite spouses despite him being a bit of a fusspot.
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers.

I watched the sunset as I made my way east into the dusty Grey Quarter of Windhelm. The place grew murkier as dusk settled in and the darkness seemed to engulf everything it touched. Despite it being my first time in this city, I knew better than to be on the _cleaner_ streets during the later hours of the evening after a travelling caravan of Khajiits warned me of how a few exceptionally violent locals can act when there aren't all that many guards patrolling the streets. _'Not that the guards would really do much about misdemeanours against an elf,'_ I thought.

  
The air of wealth that surrounded the place disappeared as swiftly as the warmth in this province when I turned at the curb into the inky alleyway. There were a small number of people about. Dunmer children frolicked around before being hushed into their homes by reason of the coming nightfall and a few tipsy gentlemen sat, chatting under the awnings of inns and bars. I opened my satchel and pulled out my copy of a map of the city, trying to find the shop I was looking for - the reason I came to this miserable city in the first place. 'Sadri's Used Wares' it showed on the map in small, hardly noticeable writing. I tried to collect my knowledge (albeit limited) of Dunmeri to read the few signs I saw scattered about before giving up and approaching a woman.  
  
_"Ku’ay edur 'Sadri's Used Wares'?_ (Where is 'Sadri's Used Wares'?)" I asked her in the Dunmer language. She stared at me before smiling.  
  
"Two blocks down this road. You'll see it on the left. It's quite close," was her reply, followed by a chuckle, "You're new to Windhelm, aren't you? Faced with any trouble yet?"  
  
I cleared my throat, trying to seem as unfazed by the embarrassment that just ensued, "Ah... sorry about that," I said sheepishly, "No, nothing except a few looks. What sort of trouble should I expect?"  
  
At hearing this, the woman sighed, "On most days it's bigoted comments. It can get worse though. I'd suggest not sticking around to see it. You don't plan on staying here long, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," I replied, "I'm packed to the brim with things I've found while wandering which I've been hoarding for weeks. It's hard to find traders for some of the things I've got. That's what brought me here."  
  
"An adventurer! How interesting. I wondered what would bring an Altmer to this city. My name is Suvaris. Suvaris Atheron. I work for Torbjorn at the docks."  
  
The word 'adventurer' made me wince. Not visibly I hoped, "Yeah. Is working for rich Nords tough?"  
  
"Oh yes, we work twice as hard and are paid around four times less than the others," she explained. I nodded sorrowfully, urging her to continue. "The locals don't give us much trouble, except for Rolff. Look out for him. He hates all elves."  
  
_Dually noted._

"What exactly should I expect from him?"

"Normally, just slurs and booze-oozing bad breath, but he does enjoy drinking and getting into fights with us. Some character, that one."  
  
I thanked Suvaris and continued on. I simultaneously tried to follow the instructions she gave me and retain as many of the names of shops and inns I could as I walked down the street.  _New Gnisis Cornerclub... aha! Sadri's Used Wares.'_ I cheered in my head. The place was smaller than I had anticipated. The walls were dull and grey like every other building in this wretched place. The only splashes of colour in sight were the red, worn out banners near the top, moth-eaten and clinging onto the walls by mere strands of thread. The 'trade' sign at the front was made out of rotting wood with its edges chipping and paint peeling off. The sight of this place made me wonder whether the place was even open or if all I'd find inside would be a herd of skeevers and a dead body. Shrugging, I entered anyway.  
  
The inside felt much better than the outside. The room was dimly lit with a few candles and had an interesting assortment of trinkets lying about. Most of them were on the counter in front of me and on a wooden shelf behind it. Taking a closer look around, I noticed that the place looked quite old. The wooden floorboards had holes in them and the windows were unkempt on the outside with moss growing around it as if it wasn't opened in a long time. That didn't surprise me. Eastmarch wasn't exactly the warmest place in Skyrim. I just hoped the holes in the wood weren't caused by skeevers. The last thing I needed before leaving this place was to contract Atraxia and the need to visit a shrine in this city. I didn't even want to think about how the Nords would react if they found a High Elf in their temple of Talos.  
  
I cleared my throat loudly, hoping the owner would hear me. I heard the shuffling of footsteps coming closer and turned to see a Dunmer striding up to the counter. He looked quite a deal older than me but he was attractive nevertheless, with piercing red eyes (redder than any other dunmer I'd seen so far) and messy black hair. His face scrunched up for just a second in what I hoped was only confusion at seeing an Altmer in his shop. He soon lost the indication that he was surprised to see someone of my kind here and smiled at me like he would at any other customer.  
  
"Welcome to Sadri's Used Wares," he began enthusiastically, "I sell and buy almost everything. Why not take a look?"  
  
I scratched my chin, examining everything on the counter before him before musing, "Quite a selection you have here."  
  
"Oh yes, quite! And I promise you, everything you see here is legitimate."  
  
I scoffed and watched his face fall when I did so, "Everything?"  
  
"Oh yes, everything. Only a careless, shameful, idiotic fetcher would do something as stupid as to buy pilfered goods... oh by Azura, I've made a terrible mistake. I bought a gold ring, and Viola Giordano has been missing a ring that looks just like it." He trailed off. I smirked.  
  
"That's a shame. I have quite an... _assemblage_ myself," I grinned. The other elf's jaw dropped when he heard that. He coughed, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"So, are you with the guild or are you one of the lowly dogs that roam the roads of this Godforsaken province?"  
  
"You're not very fond of thieves, are you?" I chuckled.  
  
"Remind me of who is." He spat, "Answer me before I call the guards, thief."  
  
"I'm with the Guild and please, by all means, go tattle to a guard if it will make you feel better. Just a heads up, they won't care. This city has been a gold mine for us for centuries because of that and also because the richer people come, the stupider they tend to be. And there's no shortage of money here."  
  
At hearing this, the elf grew quiet, realising everything I said was true. He finally inquired rather softly, "Have any of you ever stolen from this part of town?"  
  
"I'm not sure about the others, but I haven't and I will not," I confirmed, "This is my first time in Windhelm. The only thing I managed to get my hands on was Miss Shatter-Shield's purse with a bit of gold in it. Not much. There isn't much to take from the Grey Quarter anyway so I doubt anyone else would come here to steal. We aren't the nicest people, sure, but we certainly aren't cruel."  
  
"I appreciate your... _charity_ but I shall not humour you any longer," he crossed his arms firmly across his chest.  
  
"I think I can help out with your ring problem," I offered. Sadri blinked.  
  
"Why? What's the catch? I know thieves well enough not to assume they'd offer their services for free," He spat. I smiled at his knowing.  
  
"Buy whatever I bring to you, whether it's stolen or not. In return, I'll invest in your business to keep the funds running and be as discrete as possible so as to ensure you aren't caught dealing in stolen goods. Does that sound like a deal?"  
  
"You don't understand. If anyone has the slightest hint that I'm involved in this anyway, they'll take this matter straight to the jarl," he insisted, "They'll kill me!"  
  
"They won't be able to touch you. Not with the guild on your side," I assured him.  
  
"I'm trusting you, thief," he finally sighed, "Perhaps with my life."  
  
"I have a name you know. Now that we're pals, don't you think you should use it?" I invited. The elf grimaced at the word 'pals' and crossed his arms.  
  
"You never bothered to tell me what it is," he pointed out. I swiped the ring from his desk and threw a bag of coin at him before leaving.  
  
"Errael. Elsinaire. And yours?"  
  
"Revyn Sadri."


	2. Momentary Harmony

"Sadri," I called, my voice echoing amongst the stoney, crypt-like walls of the shop. It was way past his opening hours. Shields, weapons and armour of praiseworthy quality hung on the walls, a commendable assortment potions and wines decorated the racks behind the counter, and bookshelves filled with all sorts of books stood at every corner. Sadri's skill as a merchant was evident from the variety of merchandise he had to sell. It made me wonder how and why he was barely scraping by. Realizing he might be asleep, I turned around to leave. Just as I clutched the doorknob, I heard the sound of scurrying footsteps behind me. I smiled, hoping I'd get to see the elf angry.  
  
"If you were going to be done this late you could've had the decency to wait until morning," he complained. His chin tilted upwards and he crossed his arms defensively when he saw me smile.  
  
"You know, most people would thank someone who've just done them a favour," I teased. Hearing this, his eyes widened.  
  
"You did it? You planted it in her house?" Revyn asked.  
  
"I sold it to a fence in the city. It will be gone for good by tomorrow. You're welcome," I smirked. Revyn grinned and held my hand in his. I was taken aback by how unexpectedly warm his hands were, enough to make me want to whine in protest when he let go.  
  
"Thank you! Oh, by Azura's good grace, please, let me give you something," he gushed and dashed towards a nearby table. After fumbling through the draws, he pulled out a bag of coin and a few jewels. _Oh dear_.  
  
Before he could extend, I hastily told him, "I can't accept this. We already have a deal remember?" He narrowed his eyes and dropped the bag back into the drawer.  
  
"I can afford it," he insisted. Nocturnal's tits, I offended him.  
  
"Yes, I know but we're even. I do this job for you and you act as a fence for me," I reminded him. His eyes lost the initial frown after hearing that. Thank the Gods.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, at least let's have a drink together," he offered.  
  
"That I would like. What'll we have then?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"You decide," was his short reply, "There is a good place just next door. Mention me to Ambarys and he'll give you a discount."  
  
His idea of an alternative repayment was to get drunk together with alcohol that I'll be paying for. "You're ridiculous."  
  
"That's my final offer. Take it or leave it," he smirked.  
  
After leaving the warmth of the store, I was suddenly hit by the harsh, bitterly cold winds of Windhelm once again. Gods, how I missed the Rift. I did have a new reason to stay in this city though, I remembered, my elf coming to mind. Only the divines knew why I was so smitten by him. The tavern that Revyn directed me to was a short walk away. New Gnisis Cornerclub turned out to be owned by quite a prying Dunmer. More trouble than I'd needed.  
  
"Revyn sent you?" He inquired, "So... what are you two, business partners?"  
  
"I don't see why you should care," I snapped with more aggression than I should have. Why did this elf need to know about my affairs? The inquisitive idiot should've stopped right there with the questions.  
  
"Fine, what will you like?" He asked. I took the time to look around before my eyes set on a familiar looking blue bottle.  
  
"Two Black-Briar Reserves," I stated.  
  
"Two hundred. Sure you can afford it?"  
  
"Quite," I growled, throwing the coin onto the table.  
  
"Sadri's quite proud," I heard when I turned to leave, "Never thought he'd settle for a sugar daddy."  
  
I would've loved to stay and strangle him with my own hands but instead, I fought that urge and left the place with two bottles of expensive alcohol in my satchel, partly because that would probably be my one way ticket out of the Guild but mostly because I wanted to get back to Revyn as soon as possible. When I got back, I realised that the store was warmer than before, entirely contrasting the icy winds outside. The enticing aroma of cooking filled the air.  
  
"Finally," I heard Revyn's voice say, "In here."  
  
I followed his voice into the kitchen where I found him sitting on a stool, stirring a pot of what looked like venison stew. My mouth watered at the sight of food, making me realise that the last meal I ate wasn't just a few hours ago. "Oh, wow," I breathed.  
  
Revyn smirked and gestured for me to sit at the table. I pulled the two bottles out of my bag and set them down, searching for containers for them. I brought two glasses to the table when I noticed how the other elf's face fell when he saw the expensive mead. "You shouldn't have..." he trailed off, making me realize it must've made him feel like he owed me more.  
  
"Hey, this one's from me. To a new friendship," I toasted and poured him a glass.  
  
"So what brings an Altmer to Skyrim?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.  
  
"I grew up in Riften. My parents moved here from the Isles right before I was born. This province is the only home I've ever known," I replied, taking a large swig of the mead, "What about you?"  
  
"Same as you. I was just not fortunate enough to end up in a more... accepting neighbourhood. My parents and sister came here seeking refuge after the Red Mountain erupted. This was the closest city to move into. They struggled even in the beginning and then I came along. That seemingly only made things worse," he replied, making me regret asking. He must've noticed I'd gotten uncomfortable quickly followed up by another question: "Why'd you join the Thieves Guild?"  
  
"I was fascinated by them ever since I was a little boy," I chuckled, "It was all I ever wanted to do. At the age of fourteen, I tried to nip a ring from someone. I was caught and dragged down into a close by alley. Turns out, the man was a thief. He offered me a place in the guild, apparently impressed by my boldness. My memory is foggy but I think I pissed myself a little right then."  
  
Somehow, my tasteless attempt at humour made him chuckle. It was a sound, airy sound but one that I could listen to over and over. I simply smiled and in awe and fondness until his laughter ceased before pouring him another glass. We shared our stories with each other until both bottles of mead were empty. I tried my hardest to make the Revyn laugh only to realize the chances of it happening again were probably one in a million. Hours passed, though it felt like just a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, it's late," I said out loud when I realized it was almost midnight, "I've kept you up long enough. I should go."  
  
"Thank you for everything," he said as I got up to leave, "Where will you be staying?"  
  
"Candlehearth hall."  
  
"Be careful," he warned, "Rolff hangs around there at this hour. Stay out of his way."  
  
"Don't worry," I smiled reassuringly and left. I wasn't even out on the silent, cold streets for a minute and I already missed Revyn. All that could be heard was the occasional footsteps of a guard and the call of the nightbirds. Sweet nocturnal. I swiftly made my way to Candlehearth Hall, not wanting to stay in the freezing air for longer than necessary. The freshly painted sign outside the inn gleamed under the lights, not at all like from the ones in the Grey Quarter. Upon entering the inn, I realized that I was being eyed by almost everyone inside.  
  
"Causing trouble, elf?" I guard asked me. I ignored her and walked toward the counter.  
  
"I'd like to rent a room for the night, please," I requested the owner, whose name I learnt was Elda. She scrunched her nose in disgust at my request but didn't turn it down.  
  
"Sure, but leave as early as you can tomorrow. And don't do anything that would drive away the regulars," she told me. Sure thing. I didn't want to be there any more than she wanted me there. As I was about to follow her to my room, a felt a rough tug on my sleeve.  
  
"Excuse you-"  
  
"Saw you walking outta that greyskin's shack," he yawped for everyone in the room to hear.  
  
"Well? What about it?"  
  
"So, you thalmor folk 've started cozying up with the stink, eh?" His breath reeked of alcohol. He was definitely drunk. This definitely wasn't a situation I wanted to be in. If the guards caught wind that I was a little tipsy myself, I have no doubt that I'll be serving at least a night in prison.  
  
"Don't try or you'll regret it," I warned. Right after snatching my wrist out of his grip, I was instantly shoved into a nearby table. My nose was bloodied but that was no matter. I had been through worse. I got up and I squared him in the face and dodged his beefy, inexperienced booze-driven fists. This went on for a good few minutes before he fell to a heap on the floor.  
  
"That was an unfair fight," the Nord panted, crouching on the floor. By now, every eye was on us. A group of young imperials sitting a table away cheered but everyone else seemed to have been rooting for the other side. I was yanked by the collar and forcefully turned around  
  
"Get out," Elda whispered angrily, "don't say I didn't warn you about disrupting the peace in here."  
  
Instead of arguing, I left the place, preparing myself to sleep on the cold streets that night. I don't know what I expected. Of course, she'd kick me out and not the person who started it. All because I'm an elf. Of course. I found an alley closed off by the buildings which were slightly warmer than the surrounding places. I sighed and sat down with my back against the wall, trying to conserve as much heat as I could. Just as I was about to doze off, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Instinctively, I grabbed my dagger which was tucked away in my boot and held it at my botherer.  
  
"Hey! Calm down," I heard the familiar voice say. It took a while for my eyes to focus on him, but he was just the person I needed to see.  
  
"Revyn," I smiled through hazy eyes.  
  
"Come on, we can talk once we're inside," he said, helping me to my feet and walked to his place in silence. He had his arm around my shoulder, a touch I craved for at the moment. The warmth inside the shop felt like a blessing from the heavens. "Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
"Rolff happened. I was kicked out." I groaned. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"Don't go back there. Stay with me while you're here," he offered.  
  
"You're a blessing, do you know that?" The words slipped out of my mouth. He simply coughed but I swore I saw a pinkish hue on his cheeks and ears. Could've easily been my imagination. Revyn Sadri didn't blush.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "I suppose, in a situation like this, that's not entirely inaccurate."  
  
"Goodnight," I said and climbed onto the rugs which he placed near the fire, too tired to uphold any sort of conversation.  
  
"Goodnight, Errael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordie. It took me 4 hours to write this. I'm an incompetent wreck.


	3. Pleasant Company

I left Sadri's place the next morning. The day's journey back to Riften seemed brisk and uneventful with only one thought to linger in my head. Revyn. It seemed unfair to leave him behind after everything he had done for me. I pondered over when I'd get to see him again.  
  
Days soon turned into weeks. The dull cavelike walls of the Cistern seemed gloomier as time passed, I noticed, climbing down the ladder into the guild's hideaway. Scraping through a few barrels, I found a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I held the bottle of strong smelling booze. Dropping onto a nearby stool with a flump, I took a large swig of the drink, relishing in its intoxicating, rich taste. My muscles ached with exhaustion. The strong aroma of the expensive mead reminded me of my night spent with Revyn, the stories we shared and the sound of his laughter. Before I realised it, I had downed two, and then three bottles of mead. Lost in thought, I didn't notice the quiet footsteps behind me.  
  
"Lad," said a familiar voice, startling me. "Uh... sorry. You alright?"  
  
"Brynjolf," I greeted my fellow thief.  
  
"Something's botherin' you, innit?"  
  
"Nuh uh," I retorted and cringed at my own childish, slurred response. Brynjolf visibly held back from smiling and took a seat across from me.  
  
"You're drinking in the afternoon. You only do that when you're upset. So I'll ask again. What's bothering you?" He asked once again. I frowned at him and set my bottle down. He crossed his arms on the table, keenly waiting for me to tell him.  
  
"I met a man."  
  
His shoulders tensed for a second, probably from astonishment. He stared at me while I anticipated his response. Finally, he smiled, and then grinned, and then laughed.  
  
"I don't believe it," he chortled, "tell me about him."  
  
"His name is Revyn. He's a dunmer. Owns a small shop in the Grey Quarter of Windhelm," I started, "He's also my own fence."  
  
"Go meet him," Brynjolf urged eagerly, "I bet he misses you. Been a while since you were in Windhelm, eh?"  
  
"Can't," I trailed, "We aren't really..."  
  
"Not together?" Brynjolf questioned with a hint of disappointment, "Not the same charming young elf anymore, are ya?"  
  
I hit his arm and laughed, handing him the half-full bottle.  
  
"See you around, Brynjolf."  
  
I took a carriage to Windhelm, the journey lasting about a day. I only noticed the shift in the atmosphere between the two holds when I realised it was snowing. It was right after sunset when I finally arrived. Before visiting Revyn, I decided to unload a little at the marketplace.  
  
"Errael!" Niranye greeted, "Long time, brother."  
  
"Sure has been, hasn't it?" I hugged her.  
  
"We have so much to catch up on. Let me see you down at New Gnisis after eight, hmm?"  
  
I frowned internally when she suggested the place, but nodded anyway and headed towards the other shops. I would've much rather spent my evening at Revyn's place. Niranye was like a sister, though, and I figured it would be unfair not to spend time with her since she hardly gets the time to visit Riften. The skies got even darker and the snowfall felt heavier. Oh, how I hated cold weather. Wrapping my cloak around myself, I picked up my pace slightly and swiftly made my way toward the Grey Quarter. I noticed Sadri's closed shop right next to the tavern and contemplated meeting him. Deciding against it, I entered the inn instead. Despite my previous experience in the place, the inn had a pleasant, welcoming aura compared to the icy winds outside.  
  
"Errael!" Called a voice from one corner of the room. Looking over, I saw Niranye seated on a bar stool. I widened my eyes in interest upon noticing a certain special elf seated beside her, who gazed back at me, wide eyed. "This is my friend, Revyn. He owns the shop next door."  
  
Revyn, who looked equally surprised reached his hand out and nodded, "Sera."  
  
"Errael," I smiled and shook his hand. I could've easily missed it, but he flashed a faint grin at me when Niranye looked away.  
  
"Errael is my cousin," She explained, beckoning for me to take a seat. Revyn raised an eyebrow in interest and took a sip of his mead.  
  
"How do you know Niranye, Revyn?" I asked, gently nudging him from under the table, the action causing him to falter. His eyes widened and a faint pink hue spread across his face. Quickly pulling himself together, he cleared his throat.  
  
"We're business partners," was his curt response.  
  
"We used to see each other," Niranye laughed, leaning against him slightly. The action, although quite harmless, made my blood boil. Revyn shot her an indignant glare before looking back at me.  
  
"I see," I muttered, finding myself unable to say anything else. _Fuck._ Revyn, who seemingly noticed my disappointment, gently nudged my foot, not taking his eyes off of me. A gesture I never expected him to make.  
  
"Ah, it's getting late, isn't it?" Revyn pointed out, "I really should go, Niranye. Thanks for the Sujamma."  
  
"Already?" Niranye pouted. Revyn mouthed a quick 'sorry' at her. He briefly looked towards me before heading out.  
  
"So," I started.  
  
"He's a sweet guy, isn't he?" Niranye sighed.  
  
"Yeah," I said, looking down my clutched hands which seemed like the most interesting thing at the time.  
  
"I could've sworn I was in love with him," She confessed, taking a long swig of her drink. I nodded, urging her to continue, "The guy was ransacked by thieves a couple of years ago. He has hated them ever since. He ended it with me a couple of months back when I found out I was a fence."  
  
Hearing that shocked me. _Double fuck._ Niranye smiled at me sadly and looked out of the window at the dark, cloudy sky. "Revyn was right. It is late. I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Sure." I acknowledged and watched her head out. Immediately after, I scurried over to the counter where the prying innkeeper sat.  
  
"Two Black-Briar Reserves." The innkeeper, who I assumed listened to our whole conversation pulled out two bottles from a shelf under him. He flashed me a knowing smile. Throwing a bag of coin onto the table, I thanked him and hurriedly headed out.  
  
"Sadri," I called, once I entered the shop. I waited before realising he must've slept off.  
  
"Took you long enough," came his reply, right when I turned to leave. He walked out of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a frown planted on his face.  
  
"Sorry. Niranye held me up," I explained, setting the bottles of alcohol down on a nearby table.  
  
"That's not I'm talking about," Revyn snapped angrily, "You disappeared for two whole months and decide to show up with a bottle of Reserve as if that would make up for anything."  
  
I blinked in confusion. He was really that upset about me not showing up? "Like that would bother you," I spat, "You had Niranye to cosy up to."  
  
Now it was his turn to be confused. My eyes widened with his when I realised what I said, "I-I didn't mean-"  
  
"Why would you..." His eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I pleaded, "I take it back, alright? Just forget I said anything."  
  
"Errael, do you have feelings for me?" He asked, moving closer to me from the doorway.  
  
"I said I take it back. Can we drop it, please?"  
  
I stared down at my feet, too embarrassed to face him. A moment later, I felt him shuffle near me and place a hand on my shoulder. It was only then when I noticed the height difference between us. Despite being an elf, his forehead only reached around my lips. He had a smallish figure and his shoulders were a lot narrower than mine. He latched his other hand around mine and placed it on his back.  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"I do, okay? Can you blame me?"  
  
My response made him chuckle. It was the beautiful airy sound that made my lips quiver and my spine tingle. Within moments, his lips enveloped mine in a blissful exchange of emotions. His hands snaked their way around my neck, pulling me towards his smaller frame. I wrapped my hands around his waist, hoisting him onto the counter. Upon having the upper hand, he cupped my face and bit my bottom lip, causing me to moan into his mouth. He slipped his tongue around mine allowing me to taste the sweet Sujamma from earlier. He broke the kiss briefly after. It was perfect.  
  
"Do you think this is wrong?" He asked, caressing my cheek. Niranye's words popped into my head. _He has hated thieves ever since._  
  
"You hate thieves," I pointed out, "So why this?"  
  
He looked at me, seemingly reflecting over the question. "Did Niranye tell you that?" I nodded. "Well, it isn't the whole truth."  
  
"...Explain."  
  
"I ended things with her when I met you." He looked down, apparently too ashamed to meet my gaze. I felt my heart leap when the words came out of his mouth. I felt guilty for what I did to Niranye. I was certain she'd be beyond hurt. But it couldn't be helped.   
  
I cupped his cheek, coaxing him to tilt his head and look at me. Planting a peck on his lips, I asked, "Care for a drink?"  
  
Revyn leaned into my touch. "I'd love one."


End file.
